Vampire's Of My Past
by Grannanatlanta
Summary: John's past is a little different then what people think what would happen if a vampire were to make it to Atlantis and john knows the supernatural and the two brothers? bad at summery please read. :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is a story I had in my head for awhile hope you like the past memory's are in John S. POV so you don't get the John's confused were as the present is in author's POV k. Later on might do some points were I switch POV's so if I get to confusing just tell me and I'll see what I can do to help unconfused you. Also I know I have John's age wrong and dean's Sam's and all but it's just a guess so anyway please read tell me what you think. Oh and I have no idea were to place the story in the past so I just picked a place that I thought would work.**

_Past, 14 years ago, Washington DC, 1995,_

It all started with it just being a roomer that we heard, we never thought that it would be true. Me and a couple of friends of mine were hanging out down behind the old bar on Bakersfield rood. We were betting each other to see who would go out into the crops and then come back. We were just doing it for kicks because we just got done with ROTC and will be given our positions to go to soon and I had just become a Pilot in the Air Force. But then we thought we hared something. Me and Trevor 'my friend ever since kindergarten' went around the corner to see what it was. It was like a scrapping sound like mettle against concrete. We looked down the ally and saw a figure digging in a garbage can.

"Hey buddy are you alright?" Trevor asked him the man didn't say anything, just kept digging in the trash. Trevor decided to get closer and I stayed close behind. "Hey I asked if you were ok?" Trevor said again. Just then the guy looked up, the next second I new he had pushed Trevor to the ground and was sucking on his neck, I was about to say something when the guy looked up and he had fangs. I closed my mouth and ran. I could hear the thing behind me and I tried to pick up my pace. I was in the middle of the rood and a car was coming, I could see the headlights. I couldn't hear the guy behind me no more so I stood in the rood and waited for the car. The car came down the rood and screeched the tiers to a stop an inch in front of me. A man about in his forties got out of the drivers side.

"What the Hell you trying to do get yourself killed?" He asked me.

"No sir you have to listen there someone or something after me I have no idea what's going on but can you give me a ride, my friend Trevor he, he…" I didn't finish. Just then the thing popped out of the trees and ran up to us, but before it could do anything the man from the car had pulled out a machete from nowhere and chopped it's head off. I stood there shocked into silence. "Who are you?" I said after awhile.

"The names, John Winchester." John said. "What's your?" He asked.

"John Sheppard." I answered him surprisingly we had the same first name.

_Present Time, on Atlantis, 2009,_

John woke up with sweat all over him and took in deep breaths he looked around his quarters on Atlantis nothing changed everything looked the same which is good. He through the covers off himself and got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Turned on the light and went straight to the sink and ran cold water over his hands and sprayed it on his face. He closed his eye's and the memory came back to his mind from that night, not often did he dream about that night but when he did something bad, strange, or different usually happened that day kind of like a warning system for him.

_Past' 14 years ago, Washington DC, 1995,_

"How old are you boy?" John asked me.

"28" I said. He just nodded and headed back to his car.

"Well you going to get in?" He asked I hurried up and went to the passengers side, opened up and got in when I turned to put the seat belt on I saw that in the back there were two kids one looked about 13-14 years old the other a little younger, around the age of 10. They were both asleep.

"The oldest is Dean youngest is Sam." John said, it surprised me I didn't realize that he had gotten in.

"They yours?" I asked.

"Yeah." Was his only answer I nodded and buckled up.

_Present Time, on Atlantis, 2009,_

John dried off his face with a towel and leaned back against the sink. He walked back into the bedroom part of his quarters and looked at the sleeping figure in his bed. He looked over her and at his alarm clock which read 4:33am. He went over to that side of the bed and bent down and kissed her cheek. She smiled and rolled onto her back.

"Hey you should probably head out before anyone spots you and we get caught." John said cupping her cheek in his hand and rubbing his thumb right under her eye.

"Mm to tired." She said and rolled over to put her head into the pillow and was out like a lamp again. John chuckled a little but then turned to his alarm clock and set it to go off a five giving her an hour to get ready and leave for when the sentries switched she could leave his room. John himself then got up and went into the bathroom to get ready for duty. At five he has a early morning meeting with Colonel Carter, Colonel Elis, and Colonel Caldwell on procedures for supply movement and new recruits through the city and the two ships. Then later on another meeting with Major Loren and his team for there mission, normally he wouldn't be in on there meetings but since this mission included making friends with a group of people who have a lot of new healing herbs, he wanted to make sure the Major new how important this mission was. Today was going to be a long day.

_Present Time, Phoenix Arizona, Super 8 Motel, 2009,_

"Dude where's the freaking shampoo." Dean hollered from the bathroom as the shower was running. Sam was sitting at the table in the corner of the small motel room surfing the web.

"Did you try the counter?" Sam hollered back he Dean scuffle around a bit.

"I know that." Dean said Sam Just smirked and shook his head. A couple of minutes later Dean came out fully dressed and a towel in his hand drying off his hair.

"Find anything interesting?" Dean asked plopping down on the bed and searching TV stations with the remote.

"Yeah maybe." Sam said as he was still looking intently at the computer screen.

"Well what." Dean asked annoyed that he had to ask.

"Well there's a house up in Ohio that is supposedly haunted?" Sam said then looked up to see what Dean thought.

"No we just got done with a haunting something different." Dean said still flipping through channels.

"Well there is this murder that happened in Colorado springs, the cops said they couldn't I.D the body but they did say that it's like the blood was all drained from it." Sam said.

"Vampire's?" Dean asked.

"Could be, want to check it out?" Sam asked.

"Sure why not, been awhile since we had a case on Vampire's" Dean said hopping up and grabbing his duffle bag that was already packed and ready. "Lets hit the rood." Dean said and grabbed his keys on the way out. Sam smirked shut the laptop up and put it in its bag, grabbed his things and fallowed Dean out the door.

**So what do you think do you want me to continue? Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Past' 14 years ago, Washington DC, 1995,_

We were sitting in the car for quit a bit I couldn't get any sleep I kept thinking about what I saw. I looked over and saw John holding his head up while he drove and looking straight forward. I turned back to look out the side window.

"What were you doing up in the middle of the night, behind a bar?" John asked me. It surprised me when he spoke I about jumped out of my skin. I turned to look at him, he was still facing the windshield, but I had the feeling he turned to look at me when he talked. I turned to look out the windshield myself thinking about why I was there and what I was doing there reminded me who I was with, and that lead to something ells. But I pushed it aside.

"Me and some friends of mine just got out of ROTC we were celebrating there." I answered he just nodded not saying anything ells. I looked down and thought for awhile about what happened. I noticed while looking down at the floor of the car, that down by my feet were tons of take out food wrappers. There was also a couple of beer cans and soda pop bottles, I moved my feet around to the side to not squish anything that would make noise and wake the kids in the back. I started to feel a stinging sensation in my arm, and looked down at it. My jacket had been ripped and I was bleeding I didn't even notice it till now.

"Were you bitten?" John asked me. Once again my heart leaped in my chest _'get a grip John seriously calm down' _I told myself.

"What?" I asked him because I didn't catch what he said.

"I asked if it bit you?" He asked me again. When I looked in his eye's I saw worry and caution in them. I took off the sleeve of my coat and looked.

_Present Time, on Atlantis, 2009,_

"John!"

"John?!" John looked up at Elizabeth as she said his name.

"Yeah?" He asked looking up from were he was sitting in the briefing room just now realizing that Loren, Rodney, and the rest of Loren's team was looking at him.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?" John asked.

"Well, Sir no disrespect but Dr. Wire said your name more then once." Loren said inclining his head to sit up further while speaking to his CO.

"I'm sorry must of just zoned out I'm ok though continue." John said.

"Well actually we were finished I just wanted to see if you wanted to add something?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, no that's all." John said wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. Elizabeth nodded to Major Loren he nodded back and directed his team to head out. Elizabeth also left while talking to Rodney about something to do with the gate shield, if it was important they would tell him later. John got up and headed out of the briefing room on his way out he ran into Ronon.

"Hey." John said as he continued walking and Ronon fell into step beside him.

"Anything come up, any super situation that needs us to save the day?" Ronon asked a little to much sounding like begging. John arched a brow.

"No why?" John asked curious at what's got Ronon into a begging mood.

"Today is Wednesday, Teyla's meditation training starts in the next hour and a half." Ronon said. John chuckled and turned to look at Ronon.

"Your not afraid a little meditation are you?" John asked with an amused voice.

"No!" Ronon said a little to fast and John arched a brow at him ounce again. "Hey you would be as well if you got waked with a stick if you fall asleep." Ronon protested.

"Well then don't fall asleep." John said as he continued his walk to the mess hall.

"Easy for you to say you don't have these lessons." Ronon mumbled.

"On the contrary there chewy I've just managed not to fall asleep though." John said smirking.

"Your not seriously into that whole meditation mumbo jumbo stuff are you?" Ronon asked. By this time they were waiting in line for there breakfast. Ounce they got there food and sat down Ronon sat across from John facing him, John continued there conversation

"Yeah actually it's calming after long hard insane suicidal missions that we go on keeps me sane." John answered.

"Really?" Ronon asked.

"Yeah." John said back.

"Because I thought just the thought of getting to kill some wraith and or bad guys would do that." Ronon said.

"Yeah I figured you'd say that." John mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Ronon asked.

"I said some people have different ways of dealing there chewy." John said and then stuffed a spoonful of pudding into his mouth.

"Hello gentle men." Teyla said as she sat next to John with her breakfast.

"Oh hey Teyla me and chewy here was just talking about meditation care to join in?" John asked Ronon sent him a death glare.

"Oh no that's quite alright I think meditation mumbo jumbo pretty much sums it up." Teyla said smirking at Ronon's gawking facial features.

"How…" Ronon tried but failed to ask.

"Your not the only one with super hearing there chewy." John said as he tried very hard not to burst out laughing.

_Present Time, Colorado Springs, 2009,_

Dean pulled the impala up into the super 8 motel parking lot and shut off the engine. He looked over at Sam and saw that he was still fast asleep. Dean got out of the car and headed to the front desk, it had to be about midnight and looked like no one was there. He walked up to the counter and pressed the bell that was to let them know there was a client.

"Hello sir can I help you!?" A short skinny girl with pigtails popped up from out of no were, Dean reached down for his gun but stopped as he calmed himself. The girl was still smiling ridiculously to much and waiting for a reply from him. She was wearing a pink poodle skirt and pink ribbons for her hair and looked as if she had too much coffee. She looked as if she were 18 maybe.

"Uh yeah id like a room for the night please, two kings." Dean said, the girl quickly typed in what she needed and gave him the key. Dean headed back out towards the impala to see that Sam had woken up and was standing outside of the car.

"Got a room." Sam asked while yawning.

"Yup." Dean said and grabbed his duffle bad while Sam grabbed his own and Dean headed to the numbered room the girl told him to go to. Ounce inside Same headed straight for his bed and didn't bother taking of his shoes or anything and plopped on the bed and fell asleep face first. Dean would have laughed if he wasn't feeling so tired himself. He shut and locked the door and headed straight for his own bed.

**Sorry for the long wait School got in the way and it probably will again no guarantees but I'll try my best to keep updating. So what do you think of chapter 2! Please review and tell me what you think.**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to make another apology to those of you who got stuck reading the first version of this chapter it was horribly unedited I do not have a batta reader, I try to edit most on my own as much as I can. I reread this and edited it some, hope it's better.**

**I am soooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait all that school got in the way of my writing and then after that had drivers ed. But I should have more time to write now, if my softball doesn't get in the way. But also now I have a new computer so its not crapping out on me so often now. Well anyways here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

_Past' 14 years ago, Washington DC, 1995,_

I looked down at my now bare arm and studied it, it did not look like a bite wound. But how was I to know, I have never seen an actual bite wound before. So I tilted my right arm to John to inspect himself. I watched as John took his eye's off the road for a second to look at it. He squinted at it, and for a second I wondered if he needed glasses but then he turned back to look at the road, and I saw his shoulders relax.

"Looks like you just caught it on something, I'll fix it up ounce we get to a safe place." John said, I looked at him for a bit and just nodded slowly. After awhile sitting in silence looking at my hands, trying to ignore the horrible images of the last hour that kept popping in my head. I looked back over at John then back at my hands.

"What was that thing?" I asked him, after all the adrenalin rush was gone my mind was going a hundred miles per hour searching for a reason to explain why one second I had a friend since kindergarten and the next he's gone.

"It's called a Vampire." John said, I looked at him like he was crazy for a bit until he looked at me with a raised eyebrow, and I knew what he was asking me without words. 'After what I saw am I really going to contradict him.'

"So…these…I mean there really is a such thing as…" I said, the truth really starting to sink in.

"Yeah." John said looking at me.

"And you…what…" I said looking at him with wide eye's.

"Me don't worry boy, one hundred percent human, at least the last time I checked." John said giving a little chuckle. "I hunt them, and things like them." John said in a more serious tone. I looked at him if possible my eye's got bigger.

"There are more things like them out there?" I whispered afraid my voice would give away how truly scared I was at the thought of things like that out there.

"Yes, but that is not what were worried bout right now. We have to get you back to the motel and then get rid of the rest of that nest before you can go anywhere." John said coming to a stop at the first red light back into the city.

"Why?" I asked getting nervous.

"Why what?" John asked looking at me, the light still red.

"Why do I have to stay with you?" I asked more clearly. John looked at me for a bit longer then turned his eye's back on the road just as the light turned green. I looked at the clock on the radio of the car and realized that it was now 2 o'clock a.m. I am now starting to feel drowsy as my eye's started to sting from being open all night with no rest.

"For your safety. The Vamps have your sent. Ounce they have it they got it for life. So I have to get rid of all of them, for you to be safe." John said as he pulled into the motel parking lot. I watched as he pulled into a parking spot his headlights pointing directly at room 103. I then heard his car door slam.

_Present Time, on Atlantis, 2009,_

John jerked back into the present as Rodney rudely slammed his tray down in front of him he looked around and realized that Ronon had left, Teyla was still next to him and was now looking at Rodney then at him.

"What happened?" John asked knowing that Rodney will inevitably tell them anyways even if he did not ask. John tried to listen to what Rodney was complaining about he really did but his mind just kept wondering, back to that night and why these memories are hitting him now. He noticed that Teyla had picked up on his uneasiness and watched him out of the corner of her eye.

_Present Time, Colorado Springs, 2009,_

"Dean!" Sam practically bellowed as he banged on the bathroom door.

"What!" Dean practically bellowed back egging his brother on.

"Hurry up, you been there for an hour!" Sam said practically doing the potty dance, trying not to pee himself. Dean finally came out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready to go in a tux. He smirked to himself as he saw his brother scurry into the bathroom trying to make it to the toilet before he had an accident. "Jerk." He heard him say as he went in.

"Bitch" Dean said in response.

Both Sam and Dean interred the morgue dressed in monkey suits, as Dean continues to call them. They headed over to directions desk that explained to them how to get around. They went to room that had the body that they were here to see.

They interred the room and immediately saw the body. As they got closer Dean saw a wound on the body's chest that looked like one circle and five other ones surrounding it.

"This doesn't look like the doings' of a Vampire." Dean said grimacing at the shriveled body.

"Yeah." Sam said still looking at the body a bit stunned and not sure what to think really.

"So something ells but defiantly supernatural?" Dean said looking at Sam.

"I'd say so, what do you think the wound on the chest is from?" Sam asked still looking at the body.

"Your guess is as good as mine, but it kinda looks like a hand print." Dean said tilting his head.

_Present Time, on Atlantis, 2009,_

John stood in the control room when the gate activated unexpectedly. "Raise the shield!" He said to Chuck the tech who was in front of him. The gate kawooshed out then stabilized, when one of the techs said that they were getting an IDC and a audio/visual transmission from the SGC. When the screen popped up on the over head computer everyone turned to look and see that General Landry was in front of it.

"Colonel Sheppard?" He said.

"Yes Sir." John said stepping into view.

"We need you and your team to come back through the gate to Earth ASSAP." The General said, John gave him a questioning look and he continued. "We believe that a wraith, we don't know how many, but we believe there is only one made it to earth. At exactly 0700 last Friday local police found a body that is in your area of the woods." John stood there shocked for a moment not believing what heard until he remembered he was still standing to attention in front of his CO, frozen. He nodded his head.

"Yes Sir." Then looked over at Chuck to shut down the gate as he saw the General cut his connection. The thoughts and memories of years ago happenings replayed in his head again and he stood there for awhile.

"_always expect the unexpected." _

Also kept running through John's head a long ago memory of the person saying that to him imprinted in his head forever.

**Well that's it for now will try to update sooner again I am soooooo sorry for the long wait please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel soooooo horrible for not updating sooner so I decided to make it up to you by making this chapter a bit longer then the rest hope you enjoy. By the way if I messed up John's past a little sorry just really couldn't remember. Oh and I tried to get the years to match mathematically as much as I can but I suck in math so please excuse me if I messed up. **

_Past' 14 years ago, Washington DC, 1995,_

I looked behind me as John popped the trunk and noticed that the two boy's in the back were awake now. They both looked at me the oldest looking ready to attack.

"Ah hey." I said lamely just then the door next to the oldest swung open.

"Dean, come on get your stuff into room 103 and help your brother." Dean immediately nodded and grabbed Sam's the younger one's hand and headed out the door that was open to the back of the car into the trunk to get there stuff. I looked up at John and he nodded his head for me to follow so I got out and he lead me into the motel room.

"Go ahead and sit down a bit while I get them situated." John said to me I nodded and sat down on the bed that was furthest from the door. John went back out to the car, while at that moment the two boy's came in.

"Who are you?" The youngest boy asked. I looked at him for a moment and then at the older one who now had his arms crossed and was looking at me as well.

"My name is John Sheppard I'm in the Air Force, well I just now not so long ago got in the Air Force out of the ROTC." I answered truthfully not really in the mood to care if they understood or not. When I looked back at the oldest he was relaxing, glad that I told the truth because apparently the oldest could tell and was starting to ease up but was still on alert.

"Your name is John?" The oldest finally spoke.

"Yup." I answer, just then John came back in.

"Alright you two, bed we'll talk in the morning let's let Mr. Sheppard here get some rest. Alright?" John said looking down at the two boy's. Sam nodded and crawled on the bed I was sitting on and laid back on it. I got up and then Dean headed over as well.

"I could always get another room if you want?" I asked standing awkwardly in front of John. He shook his head.

"Nah that's alright, just go ahead and take the bed." John said indicating the other bed. I looked at him shocked.

"Were will you sleep?" I asked looking at him.

"I'll take the floor." He said throwing some of the bedding on the floor.

"No, you don't have to you paid for this room…" I was cut of as he rose to his full height and glared at me like daring me to continue. And I thought that my glare was bad this was just plain scary no one would dare cross that. I nodded my head and headed to the bed.

_Present Time, Colorado Springs, 2009,_

"Ok so we've established that this wasn't a vampire killing, we have yet to established what killing it was." Dean said stuffing down yet another Sloppy Joe. Sam nodded as he looked disgustedly at his brother before shaking himself out of it and pulled up his laptop.

"So let's back track everything this guy did before he kicked the bucket." Sam added as he searched his computer.

"Yeah so we know that he was found Friday night, behind a night club in an alley. Of all places, how cliché." Dean said whipping his hands.

"So let's get the address to this club and check it out." Sam said already typing it up on his computer.

_Present Time, Chaney Mountain, SGC, 2009_

John, Teyla, Ronon, and Rodney stepped through the gate to be greeted by, Sam, Cam, and General Landry.

"Colonel, Doctor, Teyla, Ronon." Landry said as he shook all there hands.

"Colonel's, General." John said in return with a smirk.

"Yes well let's get this over with so we can head back and I can get back to work on what I was working on." Rodney said. Cameron raised an eyebrow at that John just rolled his eye's.

"Right well this way." Landry said and lead them all to the briefing room. They all followed into the room and taking there seats John sat next to Cameron who was sitting on the side closest the window to the gate room. And next to John sat Sam. Across from Sam sat Ronon and next to him Teyla and next to her Rodney and the head seat left for the General.

"The local LEO's in Colorado Springs have found a body last Friday at 0700, behind a club in an alley with the tall tale signs of a wraith feeding." Landry said passing out the pictures of the crime scene and pictures of the body, with the corners report. "Victims name is Jeffery Webber, your team will go ahead and investigate SG1 will be standing by incase you need anything don't hesitate to ask. Doctor Jackson, Tel'c and Vala though at the moment are on there own mission." Landry said then passed John's team another paper. "Here is the address to the club, and to the victims home. Also the name of the detective investigating the murder." Landry said then got up and walked to his office door then paused and turned back. "Good luck." Then he disappeared behind the door leaving John, Cam, and Sam standing in his wake.

"Alright, well good luck Sheppard, and we'll be around if you need us, just you know give a holler." Cam said with a smirk while he and Sam exited the room as well. The sat there for awhile looking through the paper's after getting most of what they needed John looked up at everyone.

"Alright Rodney go through the clubs security cameras with Ronon and see if you catch anyone suspicious." John said Ronon, and Rodney were both about to protest before John interrupted them. "Rodney your good with computers, you can do field work later, Ronon me and Teyla are going to try to get the people at the club to open up and talk not run and scream." John said Ronon just continued to stare at him. "Well ok then people let's get to work." John said as he got up and then pause and looked to Teyla and Ronon. "You two should change first." Then they all headed in there respective directions. John went to his locker at the SGC and grabbed a pair of civilian clothes and his ID badge. After getting dressed he waited by the elevator for Teyla. As he waited he started having another flashback memory pop into his head.

_Past' 14 years ago, Washington DC, 1995,_

I woke up and looked around seeing that John was gone and Sam was still asleep I looked towards the end of the bed to have a shotgun being placed in my face. I jumped a little and went to sit up.

"My dad may trust you but I don't." Dean said still pointing the shotgun at him. I continued to stare at him something must have been in my eyes because he lowered the gun. "But I trust my dad." Dean finished and put the gun away and stuck out his hand. "Dean Winchester, nice to meet you." I shook it cautiously. "If my dad trust's you enough to stay here with us without him here then, I can too." He said. I nodded numbly then got up.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"10:00am." Dean said. I got up and put my feet of the side of the bed. After finally getting up and being completely awake I started looking around. Opening things up looking for something. "What are you looking for?" Dean asked.

"Food." I answered.

"Well there is none here." Dean said.

"Then how do you eat?" I asked.

"Well usually we'll wait till dad get's back or there's sometimes food here that he left us. But when we really need it I take Sam and we'll find a dinner." Dean answered.

"Well I'm going to go find some food." I said as I start putting my boots on.

"Your just goanna leave us here?" Dean asked his tone risen a bit. I looked at him then shook my head.

"No, come on wake your brother I'll bring you with." I said Dean's eye's widen and he went over to Sam quick.

"Sam come on get up, were going to go eat." Dean said waking Sam. After getting both boy's ready we walked to the closest dinner. Making sure to hold Sam's hand but not Dean's since him giving him a I'm not a baby look before he even had to ask, when we crossed streets or came to a crowded area. We made it to the dinner and I sat us in the most logical place in the dinner were I could watch people from all area's. Dean and Sam both sat across from me.

"Hello boy's, what could I get you today?" A waitress asked with a pad of paper in her hands. I looked at Dean and Sam so they could go first.

"Hamburger with French Fries." Dean said excitedly looking at me for approval. I nodded my head. Then looked at Sam.

"Chicken Nuggets and French Fries." Sam said.

"Well we don't have Chicken Nuggets but we have Chicken Fingers?" The waitress asked Sam nodded and the waitress wrote it down then looked at me.

"Oh, I'll have coffee, black with one of those donuts over there." I said nodding to the donuts on the counter.

"Alright I'll have that for you in a moment, you have yourself two very cute little boy's." She said I shook my head quick, shocked I looked at both Sam and Dean. Surprisingly it was not me that corrected her.

"No, he's our older brother. We hardly ever get a chance to spend time with him so he took use out to eat today." Dean said smiling. I nodded my head and the waitress then left to go get us our orders. After we were done eating we started up a conversation about football and baseball surprised to find out that Dean loved both sports.

We were having so much fun we lost track of time. When I looked at my watch it said it was now 1:00pm, I placed down a few bills that should cover the dinner and we left to head back to the motel. On the way I saw a gas station and I grabbed Sam's hand and Dean's arm since he doesn't do the little kid hold the hand across the street thing, and went into it. I went over to were the toy's and stuff was and bought three pairs of gloves that were not that well made but could work and a baseball. I also grabbed a football.

Once we made it back to the motel I spotted a area that looked like a dog walking park not exactly a play ground but will do none the less. I took the boy's there although the oldest one had really big doubts about the idea I finally convinced him. We tossed the football for awhile and then played catch with the baseball for a bit. Once we were good and tired out I took them both back to the motel were they were now watching cartoons. I think the oldest one Dean had finally calmed down and relaxed.

They were in the middle of watching the cartoon superman when there was a knock at the door. I looked at Dean who now held the shotgun from before at the ready. I walked over to him and grabbed it he looked at me and I nodded down at him saying it was ok and nodded my head to the bathroom and then looked at Sam. Dean got the hint and let go of the gun walked over to Sam grabbed his hand walked over to the bathroom and locked the door.

I went over to the door and looked out through the window there was a guy there dressed in dark clothing does not exactly have that welcoming feeling. I placed the Gun leaning against the bed close by my leg and unlocked and opened the door.

"Hello?" I asked, the guy looked around into the room then back at me.

"You the only one staying here?" The guy asked.

"Yeah." I said. Then quicker then I had time to grab the gun he had me pressed against the next wall with his arm against my throat. I kicked out and pushed him back and lunged for the gun, getting it I shot at him he fell over for a bit but got back up. He was headed towards me again when I heard something impact with something and saw as the guy turned slowly and remove the knife that was in his back. Looking behind him was Dean standing there holding his arms up ready to fight.

Quickly searching the room for something to help, I spotted a duffle bag that John had left in here. I ran over to it and ripped it open inside, was tons of weapons but the most persistent one I saw was a machete. I quickly grabbed it and turned around and saw that the man now had Dean pressed to the wall and had fangs out now and was about to bite.

He had his head pulled back and I swung back then forward and before I knew it, the head was on the floor and the body fell over Dean finally back on his feet rubbed his neck. I dropped the machete and breathed in big deep breaths for awhile then looked at Dean and went over to him I grabbed him to me and held him close in a hug. He tensed up at first, and I was as shocked as he was at my actions. But then he hugged me back. Just then the bathroom door opened.

"Dean is it ok to come out yet." At that I started to laugh and was soon fallowed by Dean and pretty soon we were both doubled over laughing. "Hey what's so funny!" Sam said crawling over to the bed to watch more TV. I looked at Dean and he looked at me and we laughed a bit more. "Jeez and I though it was bad enough just having one older brother." Sam mumbled. I looked at Sam in shock then back at Dean who just smiled and shrugged.

I went over to the other bed and covered the body with the sheet from it. An hour later a light shone through the window it was now 8:00pm. I looked at the door was for anything to happen when the door opened I jumped to my feet ready for action.

"Whoa just me." John said entering. As soon as he saw that there was something different he looked at me then the sheet.

"Had a visitor." I said he raised an eyebrow and I continued to tell him what happened.

"Are you both alright?" He asked me and then looked to Dean. We both nodded. "Well I took care of the vampires nest and I can see you guy's got the last one so I'd say it's safe to say you can go now." He said looking at me. But I wasn't sure I really wanted to go I was starting to feel like part of this family and I enjoyed what I did today. After growing up in a family were my father never cared much what I did. He cared more if my brother got to take over the business then everything would be fine in his world. John must have saw the hesitation.

"What if I want to help you?" I asked.

"I wouldn't let you." John answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, John you still have a life and I wont take that away from you." John said.

"But dad we like having John around he's like our older brother!" Dean said grabbing my hand.

"Dean it wouldn't be fair if we took John away from his life for what we want." John tried to reason with his son.

"But what about us it's not fair to us!" Dean said John looked at him surprised like Dean has never talked back to him before. And he probably hasn't.

"Alright, what if I say we'll keep in touch. Visit quite a bit?" John said Dean nodded in agreement knowing that was the best he was going to get. "John I know that you want to be a part of this but your still young and have a carrier ahead of you. Not only that but if you don't show up for duty you'll be reported AWOL and they'll put you on the FBI wanted list." John said I nodded knowing he was right. I looked at Dean and Sam and bent down to Sam's level.

"You two behave and listen to your father." I said Dean looked as if he was going to cry but did not want to because he didn't want to be considered a baby. "You keep that football and baseball I bought you." I told them and hugged them both. When I got to my height again I looked at John who looked surprised yet again at Dean. I looked at him and stuck out my hand. "Thank you." John took the hand and shook it then pulled me into a hug.

On the way out the door I gave John my cell number and ways to get into contact with me. In exchange he gave me the bus fair to get to the base I was assigned to. Over about 5 years since we continued to stay in contact, sometimes I would baby-sit for John, and sometimes I helped hunt if it was something John wanted me to help hunt with. As time went by Dean got old enough to help hunt and sometimes we three would hunt together. When I had free time of course, and as I raised up the later and became a captain I would get information for them.

I was again promoted and became a major and got orders to go on a mission to Arrack, and there's were I messed up. I was sent to Antarctica as a punishment it was either that or a court-martial. I barely had time to call John and tell him I wont be in touch for awhile. That was a month after my wife got our marriage anole. So I had decided to except my punishment. I wasn't there long, for only a year, and then got reassigned to another base were apparently the colonel there really don't like screw up's so that only lasted two years and I was sent back to Antarctica. There is were everything began with the gate program with me. By then it had been 8 years since the first time I meet the Winchester's and 3 years since we last talked.

_Present Time, Colorado Springs, 2009,_

John looked over at Teyla as the pulled into the clubs parking lot. He put the car in park and got out making sure his gun was secure. Teyla fallowed behind him as they walked up to the clubs door, they entered and walked into the hall to the main floor it was pretty much empty at this time of day with staff cleaning of the floor's and tables. Looking around they found the mangier already talking to two people. John stopped Teyla as he spotted them. It was two men one taller then the other. The tall one had long hair and the shorter one had short kind of spiked black hair. They were both dressed in black suits. John signaled Teyla to continue and they walked up to them.

"Excuse me are you the mangier to this club?" John interrupted them the shorter one stopped mid sentence and looked annoyed. But didn't turn his face, to face John. The taller one turned his face away like he was searching around the club for something.

"Yes I am and who are you?" The club mangier asked annoyed that he now had four people in front of him.

"Lt. Colonel John Sheppard United States Air Force, and Teyla Emmogan contracted out to the Air Force." John stated showing his ID, at this point both the other men turned slowly around to face John now both of there mouths hanging open. For a second John wasn't sure what was happening and then everything fell into place. He looked back at the club mangier and then at Teyla. "You know what I'll talk to you in a bit, Teyla here will keep you company." John said and then motioned for the two other men to follow him. Once they were far enough away for hearing distance John stopped and turned around. Before he could get anything out the shorter one spoke first.

"Holy crap it's been forever." He said and the taller one shook his head in agreement. John nodded and looked them both up and down.

"You two have grown up, a lot." John said Sam snorted and Dean grinned.

"Well it has been 14 years since we meet and 6 since we last talked." Dean said. John nodded.

"Sorry about that, work and stuff." John said really regretting have lost touch with his brothers, they may not be blood related but they were still brothers.

"Yeah well, ok so what do we got?" Dean asked not liking mushy moments, John couldn't agree more with the change of subject.

"Well I think that me and my team can handle what's going on." John said knowing what's coming next.

"John you know you can't push us away from this, we will just investigate behind your back." Sam said finally speaking.

"Yeah I figured you'd say that." John said smirking. "Alright we'll work together." John said then really looked at the clothes they were wearing. "What's your Alias's?" John asked and then thought better of it. "You know what never mind knowing you Dean if you chose it, it be some rock star's name." John said Dean just smirked.

"Ah you know me so well." Dean said. John should have suspected this was coming all those memories coming back was the biggest warning he could have got. But he did not regret it he missed hanging out, hunting, and working with Sam and Dean. Then a thought occurred to him.

"Where's dad?" After they first meet and John kept calling John Winchester well John he told him to call him dad. He was more of a dad then his own. Dean gave Sam a look then they both looked at him.

"We don't know, but we'll find him. He found something connecting to the thing that killed our mom and went after it by himself." Dean said. John nodded he knew the story awhile ago they all told it to him. A ping of worry in his gut went and he swallowed past the worry.

"Ok so what'd you get out of the mangier?" John asked.

"Well nothing yet we just showed up when you walked in." Dean said smiling.

"I guess this is were we start working together then." Sam said.

"Like old times." Dean said John looked at him for a moment but nodded and they all three walked back over to were Teyla and the mangier was.

**WOW my fingers ache so I'll give them a rest. What do you guy's think of this chapter please leave a review and tell me what you think. Even though in the flashback memory thing John has left the meet up many times again after that first meeting so no worry's there still will be memory flashbacks. **


End file.
